The Last- Merlin?
by iamtheoutlaw
Summary: Arthur hears it.


Arthur just…

He just heard…

_My manservant is talking to dragons now?_

Memories come flooding forward, along with a sudden painful aching throb around his skull. _The great dragon soaring over Camelot, my people running in fear. Hot, fiery breathes singeing the air around me. The last dragonlord dying, all hopes of destroying the dragon gone. Me, walking out to face the dragon, with every breathe gathering more courage. Telling myself 'for Camelot, you mustn't fail.' Aiming my sword towards the sky, then blackness._

Now he's on the ground, listening…

Listening to Merlin talk to a dragon.

_No, let me rephrase that,_ command a dragon to leave, using a low tone of voice Arthur can only compare to that of his father's when he's really disappointed in something Arthur's done._ Gods, what the hell is my life anymore?_ Merlin of course, loyal and stupid, is pretending to be a dragonlord. But to Arthur's surprise he hears a faint set of flapping wings, feels a burst of cold wind whip around him, and the dragon is leaving- disappearing into the nights sky.

Two reactions suddenly pull him in different directions. Before he has time to choose, Merlin is rushing over him and Arthur forces his eyes shut. Arthur inwardly braces himself for Merlin gloating, smirking at him, saying 'I did it Arthur, I saved Camelot, give me the credit I deserve.'

He feels Merlin's soft touches, shaking him and he opens his eyes slowly, taking in his manservant. Soaking up the last bit of innocence in Merlin's eyes before Merlin taints that forever.

Arthur asks the dreaded question, "what…what happened?"

A smile consumes Merlin's face and Arthur almost flinches, but this isn't an evil smile. There is no slyness, no smirking, just pure happiness glowing from Merlin's wide grin as he replies, "you did it Arthur…you stopped the dragon."

"I…" Arthur blinks his eyes, because Merlin isn't gloating, his grin never falters once. Merlin's staring at him like Arthur really just stopped the dragon, like Arthur is deserves this praise. _He is lying to me, lying for me, what does this even mean? _"I…didn't do anything."

Merlin's eyes widen—Arthur wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking for it—although Merlin's grin stay locked into place, he answers, "of course you did…look the dragons gone."

Merlin tries to turn to the sky, but Arthur grabs him by the neckerchief and forces him to meet Arthur's eyes. The grin is gone instantly and Arthur growls, "I didn't do anything."

"You…yes…" Merlin stutters, he still looks weak, he still looks like Arthur's manservant._ Just turn on me already, you bloody liar, you sorcerer! _Why doesn't Merlin just do it, why doesn't he just he just give it up already?

Sighing Arthur lets go of his manservant and Merlin instantly falls back on his arse. He's shuffles away from Arthur, fright lining his whole beaning. Arthur finds himself screaming, "you did it Merlin! You told him to go away, I heard you!"

"I…didn't do anything…I…Arthur you did it…" Merlin stutters, Arthur can see the other man searching for an excuse, "please…just…you did it okay, you killed it! You just did it, okay?"

By the end of his plea Merlin is screaming, begging Arthur to take the credit. Arthur is beyond confused, a soft, "But…why?" is all him can manage.

Merlin rights himself, crawling back over to take the spot beside Arthur. Speaking in a low, unfaltering tone Merlin explains, "well for one I'd get my head chopped off, wouldn't I?" Arthur opens his mouth, but he can't find the right words, _would I? Would I be able to send Merlin to his death? _Merlin puts a finger to his lips and keeps going, "and second of all, it is not my time for credit, Arthur." Merlin smile returns now, and he goes on with his explanation, "my job isn't to receive credit, my job—my magic—it would have no purpose if it wasn't for you…every time I use it, it's for you, Arthur. Too keep you alive, to save your land, so you can grow to be the King you're destined to be. If you put the credit on me, not only will I die, but our destinies will never be completed."

Arthur is in pure awe, he's never heard such words, such noble, wise words _and coming from Merlin, honestly?_ He can feel his jaw falling open but he can't stop it, words won't come and before they do Merlin is talking again, "come on Arthur, don't look at me like that…I…I'm still your friend, I'm still Merlin."

"You're…you're still just Merlin?" Arthur asks, with a huff of a laugh, "Merlin, you…you just bloody scowled a dragon, spoke to me words like prophecy, and…and…I just discovered you are even more stupidly loyal…more stupidly, stupidly perfect than I ever could have imagined."

As the words leave his mouth he realizes how sappy he sounds, but Arthur can't bring himself to care because Merlin is suddenly bright; bright and beaming with all sorts of emotions. Arthur can see love, fondness, happiness. Merlin's eyes have no sign of any hate, any evilness, no sign of anything that Arthur's father always taught him. He is just Merlin- Merlin, Arthur's best friend, Merlin, Arthur's manservant, Merlin, Arthur's everything.

Merlin has managed to wedge his way into Arthur's life, change Arthur without him even realizing it. Arthur handed his life over to Merlin the second he decided to listen to Merlin about Valiant using sorcery. Merlin's had plenty of time to destroy Arthur, plenty of time to try and destroy his life- but he hasn't, he's only made it better and Arthur suddenly finds himself smiling and saying, "thank you."

Then suddenly Merlin is crying, clinging on to Arthur, and resting his head against Arthur's chest. Merlin isn't sobbing, but he is still sniffling and Arthur wraps an arm around to sooth him.

Pulling back, Merlin looks up at Arthur and says, "thank you."

"But I can't take the credit, I will not say it was you, but it would be un-noble for me to claim I did anything."

A laughing sigh slips from Merlin as he says, "Please Arthur don't pull a Lancelot…the people need to feel safe…" Standing, Merlin adds, "What better way than telling them that their future King is a slayer of dragons?"

Arthur opens his mouth to speak, but Merlin beats him to it, "you know I'm right, just please."

Arthur nods, while Merlin helps him up. _Wait…_ "Pull a Lancelot? Are you trying to tell me you killed the griffin?"

Merlin just smirks.


End file.
